forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
1374 DR
* 18 Hammer: Tower Reilloch on Evermeet is invaded by Daemonfey. Part of the Gatekeeper's Crystal is stolen. * 27 Alturiak: Daelegoth Orndeir leads elite members of his Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun against an encampment of shadovar exploring the ruins of Karse. Brennus Tanthul is badly wounded and forced to flee. * 1 Ches: An orc warband accompanied by daemonfey launch an overnight attack on Rheitheillathor in the High Forest. Although the wood elf inhabitants fought back, they were forced into retreat. * 27 Ches: The Battle of the Cwm sees the elves of Evereska and Evermeet victorious against the daemonfey armies, but not without heavy casualties. * 6 Tarsakh: The army from Everlund led by Methrammar Aerasumé is ambushed in the High Forest by the daemonfey and accompanying orcs. The daemonfey and orcs are driven back, but only one fey'ri is killed in exchange for a larger number of casualties on the other side. * 22 Eleasias: The crusading army of Evermeet combined with the forces of Sembia and the Dalelands defeat the fey'ri legion and retake the city of Myth Drannor in the name of the elves. * 30 Uktar: The Battle of Selgaunt is fought. The forces of Selgaunt repel the attackers. * 1 Nightal: The lich Priamon "Frostrune" Rakesk is defeated by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, and teleported to Undermountain for the Mad Mage to exact revenge on the Frostrune. * 1 Nightal: Ordulin, the capital of Sembia, was mostly obliterated by a planar rift into the Shadow plane that opened in the skies above it, which allowed a pocket of the plane called the Adumbral Calyx to pour out. The rift was the result of the Shadowstorm, brought forth by the Sharran priestess Elyril Hraven using a ritual found in The Leaves of One Night. * 15 Nightal: Sharran assassins bypass the wards on Elminster's tower and steal a Shadow Weave artifact called the Ebon Diadem. * 16 Nightal: In the early morning hours, the Zhentarim army led by Scyllua Darkhope overruns Shadowdale from the north. They are aided by the church of Shar and House Dhuurniv who attack the Twisted Tower from below. The Army of Myth Drannor is unable to respond as Zhentarim brigades to the east launch simultaneous attacks on several key elven fortifications. * The adventuring company known as Company of the Black Griffon searches the Wailing Tower for the treasure hoard of Aesperus, the King in Copper. The seven adventurers barely escape with their lives. * Banite templars from Mourktar arrive to support the besieged Untheric city of Messemprar. The Banites, equipped with magical weaponry bought from Thay at a great discount, win several pivotal victories that halt the Mulhorandi conquest. * The Legion of Nanna-Sin, an elite army of aasimar, appears from nowhere and attacks the Mulhorandi army in the rear. * The King of Shadows attacks the Sword Coast from the Plane of Shadows. * The thieves' guild in Baldur's Gate falls and the Sunset Mountains are saved from ogres, gnolls, yetis, drow and the ice dragon Ciraxis. * Eldrith the Betrayer is found in the Marsh of Chelimber. The Betrayer's defenses are taken down one by one and she is slain. * Ususi Manaallin was able to find the entrance to the Celestial Nadir through the Mucklestone Gates. Where she, with the help of Vengeance Taker Iahn Qoyllor, were able to stop an ancient Imaskar weapon. * Volothamp Geddarm journeys with a quartet of adventurers to the jungles of Samarach and is shipwrecked. A sect of yuan-ti devoted to the god Zehir attempts to overthrow the reigning yuan-ti royal family (devotees of Sseth). * Ganrahast is born to Myrmeen Lhal. Laspeera advises the Lord of Arabel to keep the identity of the child's father, Vangerdahast, secret until he proves his magical ability. The boy is introduced at court as Ganrion . *Across Faerûn, people flock to Elversult to convert to the Church of Amaunator. *The clergies of Cyric and Shar in Cormyr conspire to tear a hole in the Weave to create a vast Dead-magic zone. *Mask surrenders himself to Shar, who absorbs his essence, resulting in Mask's death. * 10 Ches: Seiveril Miritar resigns from Evermeet's ruling council. * Imbrar II becomes king of Impiltur. * 26 Kythorn: Hillsfar breaks its alliance with House Dlardrageth. In response, the fey'ri attack the Red Plumes and destroy the First Lord's Tower, forcing Maalthiir into hiding. * Alusair Obarskyr, responding to pressure from her nobles, declares that all of Cormyr's roads will now be maintained by the Crown instead of the owners of the land they run through. * The whole continent of Faerûn is beset by an unusual year-long rain of meteors and lightning storms. In a series of visions, Bahamut and Tiamat instructs their followers to seek out the impact points of the meteors, as each contains some form of dragon egg. Although Bahamut's followers have the help of the Sisterhood of Essembra to recover the eggs that land on the Dalelands, members of the Church of Tiamat are more effective in retrieving most of the eggs. They bring back more than a half to the Altar of Scales in Unthalass, in preparation for a possible new battle of the Dragonfall War. The rest of the eggs are recovered by Bahamut's followers, hatched on their own, or are lost. * 16 Alturiak: Sarya Dlardrageth uses the Gatekeeper's Crystal to dispel the magical protection on Nar Kerymhoarth and gains access, freeing nearly two thousand fey'ri. * Reverent Dreamer Rhistel Laerithar's Treatise Historical of the Dragon Tyrants is recovered from the ruins of Myth Drannor. * Eratharn of Candlekeep writes The Kingdoms of Men: A Guide to the Great Rulers about humanity's history on Toril. * Cragwarden Samiel Tussin unearths two runestones from the sands of Itzcala, just southwest of Trythosford. The translated text from them describes the Rockfire Disaster of 987 DR. * The young bard Elender Stormfall publishes the chapbook The Dream of the Dragon, an excerpt of which describes the first few days after the death of Azoun IV. * Three agents of House Thorp are murdered by burnt osssra oil. The Lords of Waterdeep ban all such substances from the city. * The religious dilettante Lord Thestus Thongolir is kidnapped by agents of the Xanathar Thieves' Guild working for Lord Ulguth Ilvastarr II after Thestus changes his mind about helping Ulguth set up a cult to Gargauth in Waterdeep. * Dhusarra yr Fadila el Abhuk leads a force of Grey wolf Uthgardt vampires into Waterdeep on a High Hunt for Artor Morlin. She and her servants are overmatched. * This year is known as the Year of the Unraveling in the Black Chronology. * On the Feast of the Moon, a High Magic Ritual of Myriad is performed to restore Faer’tel’miir, the Library City of Miyeritaris as the renamed city of Rhymanthiin, the Hidden City of Hope in the High Moor. Khelben Arunsun gives his life to help make the ritual's magic permanent. * Following victory over the King of Shadows, the Kalach-Cha is transported halfway across Faerûn to the country of Rashemen and comes under the influence of a curse called the Spirit-eater. ;Novels * Blackstaff ends. * Early Autumn, Uktar: Bloodwalk * Darkvision * Depths of Madness begins. * Farthest Reach (except prologue) * Part of Final Gate * Forsaken House (except prologue) * Frostfell * Ghostwalker ends. * Maiden of Pain ends. * Sentinelspire ends. * Sword of the Gods prologue. * The Howling Delve ends. * The Twilight War series ** Shadowbred ** Shadowstorm ** Shadowrealm begins. * Vanity's Brood * Whisper of Waves ends. ;Short Stories * Realms of the Elves ** Tears So White ** The Bladesinger's Lesson * Realms of War ** Continuum ends. ;Video Games *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir'' References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}